User talk:Centrist16
__TOC__ Template Fragmentation Please use Template:Infobox ccountry to prevent fragmentation and to keep a standard. If there are any missing fields, feel free to tell me so that I can add them. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hm? ccountry uses the infobox style. country, which was made prior to my arrival, and is still used on some pages of people who haven't been here in years, uses tables. I am attempting to get everyone to use the same template, to make everything look nice. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, thats one think I don't like about going to a new Wikia, images don't show across wikis. What you can do, is put the prefix in front of it, like makes :D. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Collaboration See: User talk:Dog of War#Collaboration I would love a collaboration, but I can't see Kurdistan and Sierra initially getting along well on almost sheer principle alone (monarchy was not one of Marx's/Lenin's particular brand of politics, and Kurdistan for the most part is Marxist/Leninist). However with the rise of Islamic terrorism (especially in Kurdistans Syrian territories) I can see the two nations entering a strained alliance to see the threat vanquished. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 23:00, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Political tensions are more interesting then political harmony, so I can definitely say I wish for the collaboration to go ahead. Its likely that due to the Turkish part of Kurdistan distributing resources worldwide (but, like modern day China, all industry is ultimately state owned) that that part of Kurdistan will not face the blunt end of the stick, so to speak, while the Syrian dominion (which is already politically unstable) will be the main ground of political tension. But yeah, Sierra's actions in the Middle East will halt Kurdistans aim for a truly unified Kurdistan. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 23:56, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Seems like a plan. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 00:28, September 17, 2014 (UTC) conworlding Yes, i am interested in conworlding, thank you for asking. User:Likercat (talk) 07:35, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Lecrotia-Sierra relations Say, should my conworld (Lecrotia) start relations with your conworld? -- 15:42, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Wonderful to know! And yes, I was thinking that, too. Trade and Culture may work. Also, who's gonna do the page? PS: The Lecrotian ambassador to Sierra is Guglielmo E. Piazzanti, and the Sierran embassy is located in Philipton, the capital city of Lecrotia. -- 19:38, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thank you! -- 04:56, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Relations I wouldn't imagine relations to be so warm. seeing as you are a monarchy and I'm a proletariat dictatorship. ---Sunkist- (talk) 04:20, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Naming Conventions Hi, i recently began to create and create a Future World, after a long time of wondering for a good name then i thought that the name of the Future World would be the name of the Swedish National Anthem "Du Gamla, Du fria" however when i started editing i thought that the Admins here could Warn or even Ban me for picking a bad name or violating the Naming Conventions, so i cancelled editing and deleted it, the Future World mainly focuses on the Future of Sweden and Future Swedish Elections, Are there any Naming Conventions at this Wiki and how can i prevent the Admins from Banning me?, Thank You. User:Likercat (talk) 15:06, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much for explaining, and because its a Future World i can have more than 1 nations created right?. User:Likercat (talk) 06:56, September 26, 2014 (UTC) East Asia-Sierra I was wondering if you would mind if East Asia became part of the 'Sierraverse' as is with Danguk. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 11:05, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Im all for that idea, a world would be good. Perhaps we could also has a running events timeline which chronicled world events. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 17:28, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I just came to tell you I've changed Kurdish territory so Syria is no longer part of it; however, is instead. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 21:39, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Kamenia Hey; I've obviously been away for about a month, and looking at this 'altverse' that you've set up, I've got to say I'm interested in bringing in Kamenia to the project. Of course, I'm still need to expand the info immensely, and I'm not quite sure what kind of relations it would hold with the other nations in altverse (if you would have any ideas, could you let me know), but if it were allowed to join on, I would be pretty grateful. Tempered Empire (talk) 01:26, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Austral American Union Can Patagonia and several nations throughout South America form a military/economic/political union in a manner similar to the European Union? They would retain their sovereignty, it's just that they'd cooperate with passports, customs, borders, mutual defence, currency, and trade. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:54, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Problem with small text I recently created a conworld and i tried to make a bit of a text small, so i used < small >, but when the page was completed the small text was on the half of the page, i tried to delete the < small > but it was still there, is there anyway to fix this?. IrishPatriot (talk) 19:15, October 30, 2014 (UTC) I can give you a hand with this if you would like? Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 21:10, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Yes, thank you. IrishPatriot (talk) 21:16, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :I have responded to Irish Patriot here. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 02:00, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, although i have problems scrolling down in Source mode (which prevents me from deleting the < small > text on the bottom of a section. --IrishPatriot (talk) 10:22, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Assistance Would you mind assisting me a little in creating my nation? I love collaberation projects, and since I am trying to join the altverse, I thought you'd be a good person to ask. I'm open to any and all ideas or changes that I may have to make. Here is the page. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 00:38, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :Response. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 02:35, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry I wasn't able to get to you before. I've been busy with life stuff. (you know how that is) --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 18:16, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Would it be possible for a country that basically replaces the United States to join the Altverse? I think I went over my head trying to go with a Scandinavian country since I don't know much about the region. So I am going for the part of the world I am most familiar with, North America. --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 20:25, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Probably the biggest difference, other than the fact that it is a monarchy, is the fact that the Trail of Tears never happened. Columbia was nicer to the natives than the United States. The Indian Wars were still fought, but natives who swore fealty to the Imperial Crown were treated as equal citizens by the government. (though racism was still a problem) But other than that, the history, at least up until the Mexican-American war period, will basically be the same. At least I won't change anything that will interfere with the history of Sierra. (I don't want you to have to work harder than you need too) Also, the name Empire refers to the fact that the Head of State is called Emperor, and not because of any policy of imperialism. --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 03:38, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::Would it it alright if I claimed the Island of Midway? I know it is technically part of the Hawaiian Islands, but with a country as large as Columbia is going to be, it would make sense to have a few naval bases in the middle of the Pacific. Edit: Here is Columbia so far. Do my territorial claims conflict with yours or other Altverse users that you know of? I did as much research as I could, but I just want to make sure. --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 03:09, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Which Pacific islands can I keep? Is it just Midway or are there a few more? Also, could you recommend some unclaimed Pacific islands which I could use? --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 06:26, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, I was thinking the exact same thing. In fact, I was just about to ask you if we could do something like that. (Columbian military bases in islands owned by Sierra) Are any of these islands available? (Baker Island, Howland Island, Jarvis Island, Johnston Atoll, Palmyra Atoll, Wake Island, Mariana Islands, Guam) And yes, other than work (which I have plenty of days off) I am not very busy, so I should be capable of actively participating. --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 04:18, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :Do you have any word as to whether I have been accepted to altverse? As far as I am aware, you are the only one who has expressed some kind of opinion on the matter. I've seen pages get accepted with less content than my own, so I am just wondering if there is something I need to do or if I should continue to wait. --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 04:18, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for taking the time to answer the question. Appreciate it. --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 06:21, December 3, 2014 (UTC) altverse hey can you just keep my palce in altverse i like to be part of it and if not you a силли човек shalom king Trevor 1 of wales (talk) 03:26, November 28, 2014 (UTC) rere altverse i did not inslut or whine ok king Trevor 1 of wales (talk) 04:18, November 28, 2014 (UTC) wow wow im sorry that your a fag :I didn't know you played COD ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 05:45, November 28, 2014 (UTC)